schoolforadventurersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakam
He is Rawenese, though Wisteria initially thinks he is possibly Nornese until she looks more closely at his almond shaped eyes and slightly tanner skin. History Pre Academy! He has had the public Rawenese education. The official website notes him for being very disciplined, as it is the way of the Rawen, but does not realize this in comparison to the others. At the Academy! He is of the Warrior Class and maintains the second highest ranking, just under his best friend Torrent. Like his friend, he does not believe that Warrior Class is for the weak-hearted. He is hired as Wisteria's body guard in 'The First Fight' and remains so despite several dismissals from Wisteria. He claims that in all his time spent at the academy, he has never dropped past the top ten rankings, which is impressive, as he is a second year at the academy. Personality Rakam can be very mean-spirited at times, though it is mostly in the beginning when he beats up Fell Farmington "every third day of the week". Wisteria even goes as far as calling it a bloodlust, but Rakam protests it by saying that he is merely toughening Fell up, and that, if he cannot handle it, he should not be a warrior. However, Fell, as Torrent and Rakam's "favorite punching bag" manages to learn how to take hits better and learn fight manuevers from seeing (and experiencing) Torrent and Rakam's. Ultimately, Rakam's beatings appear to be very helpful to Fell. He is very loyal, however, and he seems to be more complex than he lets on. The other classes (Mage, Cleric, Thief) all appear to think him strong, but not competent or smart, as Lyre Cross expresses surprise and contempt at Rakam's interference with Cai's assination attempt. He is also clever enough to embed a Shield Rune in his sword, making it easier for him to protect and deflect magic spells (which he uses against Wisteria in the Infirmary in their first meeting). Back to his loyalty and persistence, despite Wisteria's cold behavior towards him, Rakam takes his bodyguard duty of her very seriously, though he does make several jokes about it. As Fell reveals in the second book, Rakam made following Wisteria all day look easy and interesting. Rakam, towards the middle of the book, clearly is more of a character who enjoys trolling on others, taking even particular pleasure in riling up Wisteria. He is slightly childish in this aspect, but is very serious when he needs to be. He is quite strategic (both socially and in battle), as, after being attacked by Wisteria in the Infirmary, threatens to have Torrent assist him in beating up any first year who asked Wisteria to the Winter Ball, so that she would feel humiliated and go with him. He claims that this is to make his bodyguard duty easier, but he appears to also have taken a liking to Wisteria. Rakam is extremely loyal and determined, but is noted for lacking tact at times. He is perhaps the character in the series that undergoes the most character development. Relationships Rai Ravin : The two initially did not get along, as Rakam was one of the upperclassmen that beat up Fell on a weekly basis, sending the latter to the Infirmary where Rai and Wisteria worked for one of their Cleric classes. Rai appears to be slightly fearful of Rakam, panicking when he accidentally asks Wisteria to the Winter Ball rather than her roommate, Averi. Rakam seems to be annoyed by Rai's reputation as a ladies' man, but enjoys messing with Rai. He tells Rai that Wisteria likes Rai, and laughs at him for noticing or thinking of it before, despite Wisteria's vehement denials. However, during the Winter Ball, Rakam gives the impression of being jealous of Rai, accusingly asking Wisteria after she humiliates him in front of the second years (Torrent and Lady Annalise and crew) if Rai had told her the truth about why no one asked her to the Winter Ball. He did not seem upset that Wisteria exposed the truth (even saying "Well, that was cute"), but rather annoyed that someone had told her. When Wisteria protests and says that she's been asked to the Winter Ball by one person, Rakam immediately asks if it's Rai, looking angry and grinding his right fist into his left palm. He pushes the point to her that she likes Rai (though it is only through Rakam that we even get the possibility of this and it is unknown how Wisteria truly feels about Rai and Averi together) and even tells her that there is no point in that, as Rai clearly is infatuated with Averi. Rakam makes a threat to Rai to watch his back, which Rai takes seriously because it is Rakam. Prior to and a little bit after the Winter Ball, Rakam seems eager for any reason to fight Rai, who notes that any interaction with Rakam is always a death threat. Rakam seems to be on a somewhat friendlier level with Rai when Rai challenges Bade to a match. He bets money that Rai would last four minutes against Bade (as everyone pretty much knew that Bade would win), and though Rai is offended that he would bet money, Rakam assures him that that means Rakam has plenty of faith in Rai. Rakam is later slightly upset at Rai for lasting only three and a half minutes, making Rakam lose the bet and his money. Rakam later shows frustration and anger at Rai for not mentioning that he had a matching bracelet to Wisteria (Averi) that could help them locate and rescue her. He questions why he even has a matching bracelet to Wisteria, but does not push further than saying that he would laugh at Rai in a different time and different place for having a sapphire bracelet; instead, Rakam proceeds to angrily bark at Wisteria (Averi) asking for her location. Upon Rakam's death, Rai is disturbed despite not being friends with (nor particularly liking) Rakam. Rai also thinks that Wisteria likes Rakam, and finds the former even more unapproachable after Rakam's death. Torrent : The two are best friends, though many characters defer to Rakam as Torrent's lackey or side-kick. Rakam appears to be very much of Torrent's affairs, as he refuses to leave Annalise alone when she is paired up with Torrent through the assignments. He accuses Annalise of manipulation and seems to know personally about whatever transpired between Torrent and Annalise in their first year that was deemed a scandal. Rakam is loyal to his friend, and likewise. The two are very close to one another and admire different qualities in one another (Rakam is impressed by Torrent's discipline and strength, while Torrent values Rakam's loyalty, determination, and discipline). Rakam sees separating Annalise from Torrent as a favor to the latter despite him telling him to leave, while Torrent appears to think the same in joining Rakam's search for Wisteria (despite Rakam narrowing his eyes at him and telling him he does not need help). Torrent attempts to comfort Rakam when the latter is agitated by no longer knowing which trail to follow in order to retrieve Wisteria (Averi). Torrent is arguably the character most in grief about Rakam's death aside from Wisteria. Torrent refuses to associate with Averi and her group, seemingly upset at Wisteria (who claims that he hates her despite others telling her that Torrent respects Wisteria). Torrent's point of view largely involves Rakam, and Torrent even flashes back to their first and second years together. When Averi brings up Rakam, Torrent coldly tells her to drop it and firmly states that Rakam is dead. Once Averi persists oncemore, Torrent reluctantly goes to see Rakam's spirit in the bathouse. He initially appears to be against a search party for Rakam's sword in Serath (causing Rakam to be pleased), only to say that while he did not want to go on a reckless ''mission to Serath, that did not mean that he didn't intend to. If he was to go to Serath, he wanted to do it correctly the right way. Torrent lists Wisteria as an advantage, causing Rakam to bitterly tell him not to use Wisteria as bait. Wisteria notes that even though Rakam is dead and cannot start a fight, he still clenched his fists angrily. Torrent refuses to let the mission go, and Rakam angrily tells him not to bring Wisteria and respect what he had died for. Despite this, Torrent continues to set it up as an in-action assignment, even taking Annalise despite his issues with her because she is vital to the assignment. Later, Rakam goes off on a scouting mission for his sword in order to help, contrary to Torrent's refusal. When Rakam does not come back, Torrent worries and becomes extremely moody and short-tempered. Torrent is very picky when choosing the other members of the mission, rejecting countless applicants because they cannot hold a fight or aren't too good or aren't serious enough. Even after being injured during the mission, he still insists on moving forward despite that, wanting to find Rakam's sword to bring him back. 'Wisteria Ling: 'The two first meet in the Infirmary, where Rakam informs her that he has been assigned to be her bodyguard. He reveals to her that the Ling Monastery was attacked and raided, and Wisteria flippantly dismisses him, saying that she does not need protection. Rakam refuses to leave however, pushing that he is paid to do this and could care less about whether she wants him around or not. Wisteria, after learning that Rakam is (one thirds) responsible for the injuries that she and Rai have been healing on Fell, sends a Blast Rune at him, which he deflects with his sword, making it so that he is pushed back only a few feet, but the Rune never coming close to his body. Professor Aisling bans Wisteria from the Infirmary for a week for using magic, causing the latter to storm out in a huff with Rakam on her heels. Wisteria angrily slams her dorm door in Rakam's face after blaming her punishment on Rakam, who merely sits outside her dorm afterwards. The two slowly get on better terms, though Wisteria is rather bothered by Rakam, who rather chalantly follows her and invades her side of the dorm (sitting on her bed, desk, or backwards straddling the desk chair while she is in the dorm). Rakam even stays outside the Women's bathhouse when Wisteria goes in. Rai, after the rift in his friendship with Wisteria, later comments that seeing Wisteria often came with the experience of seeing Rakam, who is considered to practically be her shadow by Fell, Averi, and Rai. It appears on Rakam's part that he is slightly infatuated with Wisteria, wanting to go to the Winter Ball with her (though he claims that it is to make his bodyguard duty easier) and getting slightly hostile towards Rai, whom he believes Wisteria likes. He enjoys teasing and challenging her, and often calls her "Wisteria Ling" or, less frequently, by her last name. Rakam is pleased and eyes Wisteria when he first sees Wisteria in Averi's red dress for the Winter Ball (notably Wisteria takes delight in Rakam cleaning up as well). Wisteria is often annoyed with him (following her around, challenging and arguing with her and therefore slightly irritating her), but does express surprise and slight delight when Rakam shows his more complex character. She later admits to herself after first casting the Reflection Rune that she had misjudged Rakam. When Wisteria is thought to be kidnapped, Rakam shows the most dismay and concern, stating to Averi (who is truly Wisteria), "I swear, Princess, one day I'm not there and that girl goes and gets herself kidnapped. She's doing it just to spite me." He initially attempts to go searching for Wisteria (Averi) himself, though Averi (Wisteria) insists on going too, as well as Rai, Fell, and Torrent, the latter of which going to help Rakam. Rakam is very pushy and demanding towards the others, barely stopping for rests and constantly barking and pushing the others to keep moving in order to find Wisteria. However, after Wisteria reveals herself to be safe and that the one who was truly kidnapped was Averi, Rakam expresses relief and dismay that Wisteria did not tell him (though Rai notes that Rakam looked like he wanted to "get off his horse and throttle the girl"). He loses his concern and drive, questioning why the royal guard couldn't come after Averi instead. He, nonetheless, continues at the reasoning of Wisteria, saying "Wherever you go, I go". When taunted by Bade about his precious sword, Rakam angrily states that "You will not touch my sword OR Wisteria." Later, he protects Wisteria (as well as Averi and Rai) from Bade's multiple spells, even absorbing Averi's death rune with his sword. The sword burns out of his hand, and, after looking at his sword and Wisteria, jumps in front of Bade's deadly spell, the force of which forces Wisteria, Averi, and Rai back through the Gate. Wisteria, aside from Torrent, shows the most grief, isolating herself even more from her friends and blaming herself. She screams his name as the blast hits him and even attempts to run to him, but is teleported back into Esden instead. Wisteria looks back between the Gate, feeling lost. In the aftermath of the events in Serath, she even claims that Torrent hates her for what happened to Rakam, and he is just in doing so. She strives to grow stronger in combat so no one else would have to protect her.Wisteria is morose from that point on and even over the summer. She is still quiet and withdrawn, and Averi notes that she is even less social than she was to others in the beginning. Averi appears to be treading carefully around Wisteria concerning Rakam and the events that happened prior to the summer. Wisteria flinches whenever Rakam is referenced to or mentioned. Her withdrawn character fades, however, once she and Averi realize that part of Rakam's spirit still lives and has been following Wisteria around, much to her dismay. Despite only seeing a murky image of Rakam (with not enough clarity to even see his face), Wisteria immediately identifies him as Rakam, stating that she would know his body and stance from anywhere. Averi questions her, but Wisteria is adamant. After speaking to Rakam's spirit, Wisteria increases her previous research on the undead rune and how to bring a person back to life, even roping Averi into it as well. At first, Wisteria is shy around Rakam's spirit, losing her composure and forgetting what she had wanted to say to Rakam (which she mentions is plenty of things and implies that it has to do with berating him for jumping in front of her). After Rakam speaks, Wisteria snaps out of it and talks to him, scowling at him when he reveals he's been following Wisteria for weeks. Rakam seems perturbed by the fact that "the girl he had died saving" could not see him and that it had been Averi who was the reason for his spirit still being alive. Wisteria resolves to go with Torrent into Serath to find Rakam's sword, only to anger Rakam for endangering herself. He tells her that he died trying to save her and that she should not go to Serath to undo his hard work. ("Keeping you alive is what I ''died for, Wisteria Ling. Show a little respect for the dead."). His words are bitter and cause all but Torrent to look away. Wisteria softly replies that she thought that it was what Rakam wanted, and, despite his insistence for her to stay at Eastridge, resolves to go anyway much to Rakam's dismay. Rakam is not mentioned in Wisteria's point of view until Averi informs her of Rakam's disappearance. Category:Characters